In the Darkness Begins Pure Love
by Silva Lily
Summary: I kinda just wrote this about Maria and Robin bits of fluff ...read and reveiw please
1. The Start Of Something Unexpected

**Soo.... I just wrote this tell me what you think **

***

I lay sleeping peacefully dreaming until I feel someone shaking me awake, as I open my eyes I meet the chocolate brown orbs of robin's eyes. I turn to see that the moon was still out and I had possibly only slept a few hours.

"Go away... I need sleep" I mutter sleepily.

"No... Come on" he begins to drag me through the secret tunnel away from my room.

"Robin! ... I... "His hand comes in front of my mouth cutting my sentence short.

"Shush princess, you're going to wake everyone" he whispers in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

A grin plasters itself to his face as he realises the effect he has on me. I had grown used to robin's kidnapping me in the past few years, but normally it was during the day.

"Robin... could you at least tell me where we are going?" I give him a doe eyed look and pout when he shakes his head and chuckles.

As we stop walking I realise that we are stood in his bedroom. Confusion covers me face, I slowly ask...

"Why are we in your room?" He looks at me shyly. Wait ... the great Robin De Noir is never shy!

"I need you to help me with something... please?"

"Sure... what's up? " I ask curiously

"Tomorrow is Sir Benjamin's and Lovday's wedding and... I need your advice on something."

"O...kai?" I'm now completely confused. As he pulled two different outfits out realisation hit me.

"Which of these should I wear?" he asked me. I giggled. "What are you laughing about?"

"This is what you wake me up in the middle of the night, and kidnap me for?"I ask incredulously after I tell him which to wear.

"Not just this... There was one more thing"

"What?"

Quietly he whispers...

"I have to bring a date... and I was thinking... maybe you would go with me?"

Hope shone through his eyes as our faces got closer and closer.

"Yes" I mumble just as our lips connect. My hands go up around his neck to play with the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands circle around my waist. The kiss becomes long and passionate; when we break apart we both begin to breathe heavily. As I get my breath back I reach up above his head and quickly take the hat from above his head to place it on my own.

"So... how does it look?" I ask as I run from him taking his hat with me. After a few minutes of running I turn around to find Robin, but all I see is darkness that surrounds me. Minutes pass and I become frantic with worry. After a few more seconds I feel two hands firmly holding my waist.

"Boo!"

Instantly I scream... well I try too as a hand covers my mouth. The all too familiar sent of Robin fills my senses and I begin to calm down. Robin takes his hat back from me and says...

"You'll regret that princess" with a humorous grin he pushes me into the wall and connects our lips once again.

The night does wonders ;)

(3 weeks later)

Robin and Maria sat on the cliff, that once threatened to separate them, looking towards the sunset. With Maria's head on Robin's shoulder and his arm around her waist, both felt extremely content. Since the day robin kidnapped Maria in the night they had been stuck together by the hip or you could say hands or lips.

One was never far from the other; Robin brought Maria here for a sole purpose tonight.

"Maria?"

"Hmmm..?" came Maria's expert response.

Robin manoeuvred Maria n his lap so they sat facing each other. They looked right into each other's souls.

"I need to ask and tell you something" Robin started to get really nervous

"Robin what's wrong?" worry started to emit from Maria.

"I... I love you princess" looking into Maria's eyes whispering he hoped she felt the same.

"I love you too Robin" she said in a hushed tone. They melted into each other arms and moulded their lips together once more. After breaking apart Robin asked...

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

As soon as he asked, her lips were back on his. Pulling back Robin grinned and slyly asked

"I'll take that as a yes should I?"

"Only... if you let me wear your hat?" Maria Pouted

Robin pecked her pouting lips and placed his hat on her head. He winked at her and whispered in her ear...

"You look awfully sexy with my hat on you know" as she blushed Robin Put his arm over her shoulder and they continued to watch the sun.


	2. Catch Me If You Can

Hey again! Sorry it's taken me so long to write this but originally I didn't plan to continue this story, however I thought I might take a stab at it. Also, I'm looking for a beta for this story, if anyone is interested let me know in a review. If you have any ideas for me let me know, I think I might be running out of ideas as to where I'm going with this story. Thanks! Anyway here goes nothing.

**Maria P.O.V.**

The sun had just set and Maria had started to feel awfully sleepy with her head resting against Robin's shoulder. As she slowly closes her eyelids she feels a finger poking her side softly.

"Maria …?" came Robin's hushed voice.

"Mmm..?"

"Come on, up" Robins voice barley coherent to her ears as her eyes started to shut once again.

"Huh?" was the fabulous remark that left Maria's mouth. Then all of a sudden, Maria has left the ground and is being carried by her prince.

"Ahhh! Robin Put Me Down!" The yelling goes ignored by Robin as he continues to carry her away from the cliff and towards the Merryweather castle. As they reach the gates Robin slows down and slowly comes to a halt.

"Princess, want me to stay today?" usually got Robin to stay at their castle with them; he would usually be there most days of the week. He looked at her cheekily and wiggled his eyebrows, as I giggled.

"Hmmm... let me think about that…" Maria pretend to be thinking extra hard and taps her chin with her finger but unfortunately her pretence is over sooner than intended, as her lips are suddenly too busy fusing themselves to Robins, not that she was complaining- far from it actually.

"What about now?" Robins asks after he'd given her a mind blowing kiss. She just settles for a nod because she doesn't think that she could handle speaking just yet, she had yet to stop panting.

"Excellent!" they laugh and Maria reaches for Robins hand as they head back to the castle once again.

***The Next Morning* **

"Princess… Wake up" Robin tries to, un-successively, wake Maria up.

"Hmmmm..?" Maria groans and pushes her face into the pillow.

"I might just call Loveday to wake you up then" Robin smirks and cockily stands next to the bed as Maria dives out of bed and into the bathroom. As Maria emerges her eyes glare playfully at Robin, whilst poking him in the chest she says…

"You mister, are evil!" Robin catches her hand and caresses it in his own as he replies

"But you love me anyway" Maria smiles and a mischievous glint enters her eyes as she frees her hand from him.

"That is true… unfortunately" as soon as the last word is out of her mouth she is running down the stairs, away from Robin and toward her Uncle Benjamin and Loveday. She spots them having breakfast and quickly seats herself in between them and acts completely innocent.

"What in gods name have you done now Maria?" Benjamin asks.

"And why do you assume that I have done anything at all uncle?" She replies and pouts a little. But as soon as that sentence is out Robin is stood in the door way with an I-will-get-you-back-for-that look. Uncle looks to where I am staring and understanding swims in him. Maria simply looks away from both men and turns to Loveday.

"Loveday!" Maria exclaims with enthusiasm and then both women start chatting about what she had done in hushed whispers so that neither of the other two sat at the table could hear them.

"Robin… it's not very flattering if you chase the love of your life you know" Loveday says as Benjamin excuses himself to his study. Maria and Loveday share a look then wink at each other as he drags Maria off in the direction of the front door.

Once they had settled in the forest at the base of a tree Robin asks

"Princess… What did you tell my lovely sister?" his voice comes out as a hushed whisper near her ear sending shivers down her spine as he trails his fingers up and down her arms.

"N… Nothing" Maria stutters as the feeling in her stomach grows.

"You sure about that, Princess?" As he says this one of his arms grip her waist tightly and she is pulled closer to his body, consequently bringing her literally onto his lap. Maria only nods as she seems to have lost the ability to speak.

"Good" after he utters this word, he joins their lips together and they share a kiss filled with passion and love. Maria melts into his arms and a slight moan leaves her mouth. She then breaks the kiss to take in some air however; Robin's lips don't leave her skin. He slowly slides his luscious lips up her jaw, nibbling and lightly kissing down her neck.

"Robin …" Maria gasps out as she tangles her hands into his long dark locks and he continuous his assault to her neck.

"Hmmm..?" Robin's attention doesn't waver as he relentlessly caresses her skin. A mischievous grin finds its way onto Maria's face as an idea strikes her. She pulls on Robin's hair slightly harder and then with more force compelling him to move backwards in surprise.

"Catch me if you can Robin!" Maria yells over her shoulder then she places Robin's hat upon her head and turns back and winks before turning back around and breaking into a sprint. As soon as Robin registers what just happened he jumps up and shoots after her through out the forest.


End file.
